


A Prominent Angel from the Darkness

by Tefy



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Drug Cartel, Inazuma AU, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Police AU, Yaoi, alternative universe, other characters later to be added, sexual content in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 12:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18234581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tefy/pseuds/Tefy
Summary: The law enforcement is desperately in need to reorder justice in Japan. The Black Ume seems invincible, the police with its current strength can’t stand a chance.The new Gouenji Shuuya is different. He has an incredible sense against drug cartels. He seeks after a new path, in spite of his dark and unknown past, however, meeting with The Black Ume satisfies his discomfort in his new life, and gets the adrenaline back which he can’t live without.He has no idea that the criminal mastermind, whose shadow casts everything on the dark side, has further plans with his talent.





	1. A Clever Chase

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone!  
> I had this idea since last year, and so I finally got somewhere! Ah well I don’t know what else I could say..  
> Other than Yaoi content and some violent scenes, you’ll be safe here soo  
> Please enjoy!

The bell rang, people screaming everywhere as they started to run criss-cross, like ants. An accurate shot into the ceiling froze everyone, making them fall onto their knees, immediately searching for an object to hide behind.

Any human being would get frightened in a situation like this. Although some individuals may stand up against the crisis, we cannot differ them. An innocent appearing can be a killer, a homeless can be the kindest person in the district. Humans judge according to appearance, and not all heroes wear capes.

“If someone calls the police, I will kill every one of their relatives.” -Said the stranger in a dry, monotone voice, whose face was covered with a black mask. In the meanwhile, his partner in crime started to pack the bank notes from the safe into a rubbish bag, to avoid unwanted attention.

This team was an expert. It was their 13th bank robbery in a row, with the police falling behind them every time they committed crime. The crew appeared from nowhere. Some may even questioned that they belong to a higher power, who is leading them, but of course, it remained as a theory.

After the packing was done, they immediately left the facility. The brave ones called the police, who didn’t even need any information or physical description. They knew exactly which group they were dealing with again.

 

* * *

“Something is not right.”

“What?”

“Turn back.”

“No! That’s the way they’re going!!”

“We are chasing the wrong car.”

“...You’re seriously getting on my nerves, newie..” -The man behind the wheel hissed in an annoyed, quiet tone, which was barely hearable by the siren on the top of the vehicle. They both appeared to be detectives, they didn’t have any uniforms.

The other didn’t react, he just kept thinking. Something really wasn’t right. For these kinds of criminals, this situation was way too simple. With a bit of annoyance he buried his face into his palms, sighing out in the boredom.

“Stop the car.”

“Wh-”

“Just stop it!”

The fellow driver colleague stopped, the other immediately getting out of the car.  
“What are you doing?!”

“I’m not working with dumb people.” -He said, immediately shutting the door to avoid the continuous complains. That was the last thing he would have wanted to hear.

“Idiot..” -The driver hissed, he had no interest in his new partner either. Without a second thought, he drove away, continuing to chase the same car.

The one who was left behind shook his head and got his phone out of his pocket, the cold wind blowing a mess of his blond hair.

 

This was getting useless. No matter how big the reinforcement was, these criminals were always joking around with the police. Just when the situation was getting ridiculous, one of the patrolmen caught the car on East. With every little attention being on them, the not so old guy behind the wheel got out, placing both of his hands behind his head. He was alone, having a scared expression on.

A typical way to lift attention. A simple trick, which appeared to make its success by this specific trait. By that, the rest was obvious.

The West side of the city was ignored. That was the exact opportunity to pack the cash down and disappear for a fair amount of time.

 

* * *

An abandoned building, stands without a soul. Gouenji’s left eye twitched when he saw a moving car, parking in the garage. Just like he thought. The trick almost worked. It seemed to fool everyone, except him.

He immediately rushed after the entry, getting into the old building.

The blond was thankful for his clothes. Judging by this perspective, there must be a fight coming soon, so the pair of jeans matched with a black coat seemed to spare him some struggles. The messy hair could be inconvenient, but he preferred it that way.  
Gouenji took a photo for evidence, looking around, searching for a good place to hide. He took his badge off, by pure experience, he saw this as the best solution.

The leader had two other men with him, who were packing the cash from one car to another, he himself watching them with his hands resting on his hips from behind.

Gouenji clenched his teeth under his lips as he concentrated, slowly lurking behind the man. Any missed movement can provoke faint noises. With a sudden motion he folded his right arm around his neck, while the left one removed his weapons and threw it behind himself. The metal clashing against the concrete made the other two turn around, one of them quickly got a pistol out and raised it onto the blond.

“I wouldn’t advise that.” -Gouenji said in a serious tone, getting his own pistol out as well. He held it forcefully to the leader’s temple.  
“Or I kill.”

The prey started to laugh.  
“Police is not allowed to kill like this!”

“Who said I work for them?” -Gouenji smirked, but his sly smile quickly faded.  
“Put your gun down or I swear I kill him.”

They didn’t do anything, until their leader nodded. They slowly put their weapons down.

“Kick it.” -Gouenji demanded, and they obeyed. Getting an advantage out of the situation, Gouenji hit the man’s head with his elbow, sending him into unconsciousness. He couldn’t waste time, quickly running between the other two, starting a fight. He kicked one on the knee, while as the other one wanted to punch him, he grabbed his hand and twisted it behind his back, throwing him against the car. With the opportunity to only deal with one, he punched his jaw, the second man blacking out.

In the meanwhile, the last one got back, punching Gouenji’s left cheek and nose with an accurate aim. The blond’s head fell back with a gasp, quickly dodging away. When his opponent tried to punch him again, he grabbed his hand and pulled it beside his own abdomen. Within a second, his left hand grabbed the man’s jaw and pushed it backwards, kicking his legs out. He yelped up when he got slammed against the concrete, still trying to fight and resist.

Gouenji got the handcuffs out, turning the last guy onto his stomach with much force, feeling determined. A smirk formed onto his lips.  
“You’re under arrest.”


	2. A Striking Visit

“What?!” -The blond slammed his folders down onto the table in front of him, which was, in fact, his superior’s one.

“Like I said, you’re off the case, Gouenji.”

He sure couldn’t hear clearly, could he? Just after he busted those criminals, that’s what he receives as a "reward"? 

He turned around, starting to walk up and down quietly in the office. The silence didn’t last for long, it merely took seconds for him to speak up again.

“I arrested them.” -He walked back to the table, looking down at his sitting boss.   
“ _ I  _ was the one.” -Each word was paired with a solid touch against the table with his index finger.   
“We yet to discover that they have a connection to The Black Ume, and now you want me off the case?”

“Gouenji. You’ve just arrived and you’ve already captured them. This will draw unwanted attention, and so your behaviour is turning to a bit obsessive, so I take my decision as the best solution.” -The Chief Inspector leaned back on her chair, intertwining her fingers in her lap. The woman appeared to be calm, but serious about her statements. She was no one else but Chief Inspector Karibe Ranko, leader of the Organized Crime Department for 6 years by now. Her image is far from being light-handed.

The blond clenched his teeth, trying to ease his nerves. Telling off his superior as a simple cadet who has just moved to Tokyo from Okinawa, would be suicide. There was no way he could convince her by mere words. The best way to approach this matter is to prove his place in the team.

The Organized Crime Department at the Tokyo Metropolitan Headquarters wasn’t an easy one. Japan’s most important cases were taken here, under loyal, hard working officers’ hands. The danger was higher than ever, especially how he was instantly getting closer to The Black Ume case. Well, until this very minute.  
Gouenji was indeed slightly obsessive. He joined the law enforcement to bring down the most troublesome criminal organizations, without any mercy. He had talent, as well as ambition.  
One simple command won’t stop him. If the police is not willing to assist, he will do it alone. He will bring down Japan’s most wanted drug cartel. They caught his attention years ago, there is no way he would give up on them. It cannot be a coincidence that his first case is directly leading towards them. Even if the idea seems absurd, the blond took it as ‘a sign from above’.   
Getting a few ideas settled in his head, he took a deep breath, before turning on his heels and leaving the office without a word. He had this neutral attitude most of the time.

 

Just when he got to the point to focus on something else, taking the corridor where his colleges were interrogating the robbers who he himself captured, wasn't the best idea. It made his anger rise again. His mind was already messy, he didn’t need to get pissed off now. Luckily there was someone to prevent him.  
Gouenji’s attention got caught by a pair of high heels tapping on the floor in a hurry from behind. This woman was taking firm steps, definitely not a barbie doll.

“I forgot to tell..you did a great job, that’s not the reason why I resigned you.” -The chieftess said, looking into his eyes.

Gouenji only nodded. He wasn’t really interested, ready to pass by. Trying to save the situation with useless chit-chat wasn’t the best way to deal with him. He could see through most of the pathetic tries. Also, it won’t get him back to his previous position, and moreover it won’t help to catch that insane bastard and his crew.

“I’m looking forward to your wor-”

In a moment, his superior speaking, in another, everything collapsing. Just in the least expected situation, tragedy struck in. They didn’t even have time, the walls were exploding out at an outraging pace. Gouenji was sent to the ground with a big impact on his chest, his ears going deaf by the explosion’s intensified volume.

Everything stopped. White smoke was surrounding the area, his barely recovered hearing being abused by a constant high pitched whistling, not letting him in peace. Faint screams were hearable even beyond the disturbing sound, the blond opening his eyes.   
A dark silhouette was standing right above him. Gouenji’s eyes widened, he couldn’t see anything clearly. The blurry figure, probably a man had his mouth and nose covered with a bandana, gazing down. Gunshots were the last thing which Gouenji could sense. He was between un- and consciousness the whole time, but as the pain in his chest rose, he hissed out before falling into the darkness.

 

_ 2 hours later… _

 

The whole facility was locked down. As in every extraordinary case, the media was present here as well. After the ambulance examined him and the other officers, he was free to go. There was nothing more interesting in his mind than to go back to the scene and investigate. By the time he had the chance to get back, even the news were full of the attack.

 

_ “4 OFFICERS FOUND DEAD AFTER EXPLOSION CENTERED ON METROPOLITAN HEADQUARTERS” _

_   
_ _“ROBBERS KILLED IN THE BOMB ATTACK AGAINST ORGANIZED CRIME DEPARTMENT”_ and so on.

Except the pain in Gouenji's chest, -which was probably caused by one of the exploding wall’s piece directly hitting him- he was found without any major injuries. What bothered him, is that he didn’t know what happened.

The moment he reached the right floor, he saw people investigating everywhere. The blond sniffed, the air was still full of white dust from the walls. As he walked closer and closer, he saw worse and worse. As he reached the attacked room, his left eye twitched.

 

3 robbers. 3 accurate shots in the forehead. Perfectly managed job, direct break-in.

Gouenji froze, getting into thinking..all the details running through his head, suddenly getting an image right in front of his eyes. A snapshot. Right after the attack. The dark figure watching him without any movement as the background was filled with gunshots. 3 to be more exact.    
Considering all the factors, everything which got linked together, were leading to one person who is..

“Kidou Yuuto…” 

“What?” -The Chief Inspector asked back. She was standing there for quite a while, trying to figure out what is happening.

Gouenji looked at her with raised eyebrows by the surprisement, quickly realizing that he said the name half loudly, even if he was not intending to.   
Without a word he turned around to leave the crime scene.

The floor was still covered with broken glass, wall pieces all over the place. As Gouenji was about to leave the area, not caring about ignoring his boss with her question like a jerk, his eyes got caught by something shiny..A bright, irony sparkle on the floor, buried by the leftover ruins. He picked it up. A silver bracelet, with normal sized chain. It belongs to a male, since the style was quite masculine. The blond frowned, soon putting it on before he proceeded to walk.

 

* * *

It was 4 hours ago when the attack happened, and here he was, sitting amongst the best people who could figure out what happened, even if he was called in only because he was a witness.

For the first time, he saw his superintendent, Zaizen Sousuke. The person on the very top of this facility, standing in front of the whole crowd, next to a board where the whole scene was drawn.  


“So as we know, the bomb was placed here.” -He showed it with his hand. The location was right next to the interrogation room, by the wall they shared. Basically 10 meters away from Gouenji.   
“The robbers were shot in the forehead, officers died from the explosion. We can assume that it is linked to The Black Ume, since they had a solid intention upon the attack. We already know what they are capable of, so it wouldn’t be a surprisement. All these facts however, don’t exclude the possibility, that someone else is the culprit.”

  
“That’s his doing. His and his helper from inside.” -Gouenji stated, Karibe sending him an angry look.

“How do you know?” -The Chief Inspector flinched, folding her arms. She wasn’t pleased about how he spoke up without permission.

By this point of the conversation, everyone was looking at Gouenji. His mere statement upon a possible spy inside the police has created its well deserved attention. The blond looked at Zaizen-sama, who allowed him to explain himself with a nod.

Taking a short breath, Gouenji stood up.   
“After we have just discovered that there was a potential link between the robbers and the well known drug cartel called The Black Ume, someone ‘surprisingly’ broke in. The bomb was placed in the perfect time, on the perfect place just when the interrogation was appointed, which leads to the fact that there has to be someone in here who is in connection with them. They didn’t kill anyone except the robbers, the explosion did. All they wanted to do is just to vanish every clue we could have about them, so those three.” -For a moment he stopped to track the reactions, soon continuing.   
“The bomb was here, inside, due to the fact that the side of the building exploded onto the streets, so outwards. That makes my point stronger about the spy man, and it also proves that our suspect has access to this particular plac-” -No, they don’t have to have access. They could have easily asked someone else, someone innocent to take the bag in the room next to it. The individual is probably dead by now, among the 4 dead officers who were hit nearby.

“Yes..?” -The Superintendent indicated him to talk more.

“Nothing. That’s all.” -Gouenji said on a plain tone, sitting down. He can’t explain everything, what if the spy is right here in this room?

The conversation was simultaneously on go among other people while Gouenji got immersed in his thoughts. The more he thought about it, the more he suffered the loss of his so called never failing logic. 

Kidou Yuuto was a genius. More like, a mastermind. Gouenji kept wondering how much the law enforcement would profit from a worker like him. It’s unfortunate how he chose the bad side. Like this he will have to arrest him and such a talent will go to waste. 

His thoughts were cut in half when he heard something which was absorbing his ears. 

“...if so, I’m happy to find the best people on the case…” -Zaizen said, his eyes with Gouenji’s meeting

“Not anymore.” -The blond grimaced, looking at his chieftess. Sometimes he could act like a stubborn kid.

“What?”

“Zaizen-sama…” -Karibe stood up, her hands adjusting her skirt with a nervous expression.  
“I removed Gouenji Shuuya because that was my best grasp on the situation. I don’t want unwanted attention onto this case.” 

“Place him back.” -He folded his arms.  
“Our number one priority, as always, is to protect whoever we can in this city. Any criminal organization can harm innocents, especially Japan’s biggest drug cartel which has ever been taken in record. Gouenji Shuuya, you’re back onto your place.” -He nodded with a moderate expression.   
“Dearest colleagues, thank you for your attention. Off we go now.”

Everyone stood up, the chairs made one loud noise at the same time by the movements. Gouenji didn’t wait, he immediately left.

The upcoming days went tediously. He got smaller cases, all the expectations directed onto him were completed. However, all his true attention was lingering around the explosion. What was the point to make such awareness? If they have an inside man, why couldn’t he just kill them? Mere skill shouldn’t be the answer. If someone is placed in such an important position for the cartel, then they mustn’t be just some newbie. It seemed like they wanted to have that attention. What is the purpose? Raw cockiness, or something more complicated? Gouenji could honestly imagine both cases.

 

* * *

A typical summer night. His forehead was sparkling by that little bit of sweat which formed over it. The apartment was quiet, papers were scattered all over his table. The laptop’s light made his chocolate brown eyes sore, even if it was already adjusted to warm colours, with the lowest brightness level which was possible to achieve.

The apartment was pleasant. The writing table was in the corner, the bed was opposite. To his left, there was the main door, which lead straight to the kitchen. The bathroom’s door was right next to him, enormous windows on the right wall. The whole flat was modern styled, with clean surfaces.

 

Gouenji ran his hand through his hair, looking at the clock. 01:23 am, great. It’s past midnight and he still didn’t get anywhere. With a sigh he read through Kidou’s files again.

There wasn’t much of a record about him. Age, name, childhood information..basically everything which  _ he _ wanted to show. Kidou didn’t even change his name, not like he would need to do that. The only reason why the police could reach him, even to the slightest, was because he let it, but never enough to get proper information. Like flicking the law on the forehead all the time, as many times as he desired.

The blond honestly had no quality plan to reach him. No one ever had any idea how to bust them, they were too smart. And well, that angered Gouenji without a thought. He decided to stand up and go wash his face. Wash off all the tense which have been pushing him down by his shoulders, like weights.

 

The water was cold, cold as a freezing pool outside during winter, yet to get frozen. It freshed his system up a bit, but not everything can be solved by a simple wash. Getting a towel against his face, he couldn’t stop thinking, his thoughts were racing without a stop. Gouenji held on it for a moment, looking in the mirror, then placing it back where it belonged. He ticked the light off as he passed the doorstep, rolling his eyes from left to right as he heard something..a faint moving sound. Came from the neighbours from above maybe? That could be a possible explanation, but..

 

He had a bad feeling.


	3. Burning Touches

The silence was awfully heavy again. Gouenji swallowed, slowly starting to take steps towards his table. The edge had his pistol on it, as well as his badge. It was unfortunate how the whole flat was emerged by the dark. The only light sources were his laptop and the windows, as the streetlights, mixed with the faint glow of the Moon brightened the room up. It wasn’t enough to see every part of the place though, that’s why it gave him a bad feeling.

Gouenji wasn’t far by now. He heard something again, not daring to hesitate anymore. He dodged for it, turning around with the raised weapon. The upcoming move was intending to turn the light switch on, next to the bed.

The blond had a serious expression on, concentrating on every little sound, however, no matter the effort which he have put in it, his opponent was faster.

 

Out of nowhere, a single hand grabbed the gun and pulled his arms downwards, twisting one after he separated them. Gouenji tried to elbow the attacker, successfully. The moment of victory didn’t last long, the other immediately pushed his chin backwards, getting the gun out of his hand. The next moment he found himself pushed against the wall between the windows with a hard thrust, gasping out by the impact. His eyes have finally found the attacker’s face. For his surprisement, it wasn’t covered.

The man in front of him was none other than Kidou Yuuto himself.

For a moment, the brunette giggled, looking into his eyes. His hand still gripped on Gouenji’s loose, gray shirt.

He was wearing a black athlete with black jeans. His hair was in its regular condition, dreadlocks bound together, the rest hanging onto his shoulders. His piercing red eyes were as threatening as described, even if he has just giggled a couple of seconds ago. The posture he had was full of confidence, telling everyone not to the mess with him.

 

They were only a couple of centimeters away from each other, when Kidou suddenly released him, placing the pistol behind his back, tucking it under the line of his jeans. One of his hands gently touched the wall right next to the blond’s face, he himself smiling cockily.

“You’re not fighting back.”

“It would be useless.” -Gouenji replied emotionlessly, his lips twitching. He would dig his own grave otherwise. However, it took him as a surprise to see him appear in his apartment, out of nowhere.

Kidou nodded slowly, tilting his head a bit. He honestly enjoyed this very moment. It was pleasing to see the so told Gouenji Shuuya in front of his eyes..again.  
“Gouenji Shuuya. I’ve heard a lot about you. People say you are..feisty.” -Kidou chuckled mockingly.

The blond clenched his teeth. Kidou was openly offending him, but he had to keep it smart. What the hell was he doing here for real? Taking such a risk..

Kidou put his posture back to straight, parting from the wall. He turned sideways, the blond already thought that he could actually have the best opportunity to fight. Two quiet, but rapid steps forward and then he can disarm him in three seconds. The only problem was, that the man standing in front of him was on no average level. A dark look, a gun and a nice line of speech isn’t a threat for him. Kidou Yuuto wasn’t here to joke around.

It was enough to see it from the very corner of his eyes. The incoming attack. Without a flinch, he pulled the pistol out from behind his back, the end of the shaft touching Gouenji’s forehead.

As every normal human being, the officer froze. His eyes widened a bit, raising his hands up. His heart started to accelerate, but all these reactions were only out of pure instinct. He had more in himself than to actually get scared.

“What do you want?” -He hissed between his teeth, not even bothered about his own gun pointing right onto his head. It didn’t seem logical, that Kidou would shoot him.

“You tell me..” -The brunette replied with a smirk. He withdraw the gun, and out of nowhere, he forcefully pushed Gouenji back against the wall by his chest, who quickly got his composure back.  
Taking slow, but firm steps, Kidou walked closer. The red eyes were wandering over the blond, with an outstanding attention directed on his left wrist.

Gouenji looked down, swallowing. In spite of what normal people would feel in this situation, he exactly knew what to do, and why.

“I knew you had a spy man.” -He looked into his eyes again without any amusement. How else could he know that he is still wearing that bracelet which he found after the explosion? For once, Gouenji felt victory. It was the exact purpose why he put it on, to see the consequences.

Kidou didn’t say anything. He walked closer and closer, until he was in Gouenji’s personal space. He had a disturbing smile on, his hand gently going to the blond’s wrist. They were too close to each other for Gouenji to feel comfortable, indicating a move to get further away. Even like this, he tried to relax, but his instincts made his heart pump fast again. He felt Kidou’s breath against his face, which made him turn it away, showing refuse and uncomfort.

Kidou smirked, grabbing his wrist, where the bracelet was. He leaned close to his ear, first blowing on it, then smirking.  
“What makes you think I only have one..?” -He purred, starting to stroke his wrist.

The blond swallowed with difficulty, moving his hand away as he blankly stared at the wall next to them. Anywhere, but not onto this fucking criminal.

Kidou sighed quietly by the disappointment, clenching his jaw before pulling his hand back in place. Without looking down, still being _so close,_ he started to undo the chain.  
“This belongs to me. I hope you don’t mind if I...take it back actually.” -He smiled, showing innocence.

Gouenji didn’t say anything. His heart was racing by the pressure he felt. He had them..he had the handcuffs in his hand, finally being so thankful for the darkness, not like minutes ago. If he could get it on his hands without much of an attention, one swift moment and he could cuff him against the nearby iron bookshelf, which was even nailed to the floor by safety issues, in case of a potential earthquake.  
“I liked it.” -He finally said on a plain tone, turning his head back in place. Kidou’s one was still next to his ear.

“What a shame it’s not yours.” -He teased, trying to get the bracelet off, with some spare moves which were for simple temporization.

Slowly but surely, Gouenji got the first one on the iron rod of the bookshelf. He stayed close to the brunette in front of him, just to distract him from the main action.  
“I found it on the crime scene.” -He stated.  
“So you confess it was your doing?”

“It was obvious already. No need to take it as a confession.” Kidou leaned back, looking into his eyes.  
“Unless you’re all as dumb as fuck.”

“People got killed.” -Gouenji clenched his teeth.

“Yes, and? I didn’t force them to be there, and those who I came for were already guilty.” -He smiled innocently, raising his eyebrows.

“You are evil..” -The blond breathed faster, as he got closer to the capture bit by bit.

“I know.” -He chuckled confidently.

“You..!” -Gouenji grabbed his wrist, twisting it to cuff him in literally one second. That was the moment when he suddenly felt something he didn’t want to. The cold metal was around his own wrist instead.  
“Wh-what?!” -He tugged on his hand forcefully, looking down. How could he miss this opportunity?!

In the meanwhile Kidou parted away.  
“It’s so pathetic that you were trying me out with such a cheap trick.” -He murmured quietly, placing back the bracelet where it truly belonged, his own wrist.

“You know what will be pathetic?! Seeing you beg for your miserable life, when someone from the good side slits your throat open for the sake of the law!!” -Gouenji shouted, looking for the keys. He was so fucking angry, he didn’t even think about not to look into the right direction where they may to be found.

The criminal stopped. He fisted his hands, starting to breathe heavier. At some point, he wasn’t someone who could manage their anger. In fact, he could never hold on such a trait. But blowing off the good play, which he enjoyed far more than others, would be for naught. He won’t lose his temper now, no.  
“And that will be you?” -He turned to him sideways, soon walking to the table, grabbing the keys, taking a glance at all the scattered papers, including his own files. He never liked that picture on them.  
“I hardly believe, because I won’t release you.” -He stated, looking back at the hissing Gouenji. Handcuffed against that rod he looked like a captured prey.

The blond immediately noticed that Kidou was on his edge. He could see how his eyes were showing dark anger, how his posture was even more strict. But this didn’t stop his own sudden anger.

“Also..” -Kidou grinned, walking closer again.  
“What if we..change the positions?” -He threw the pistol on the ground behind himself, only to get out his pocket knife.

In the next moment he dodged in front of the blond, grabbing and slamming Gouenji’s other hand against the wall with force, while his own right one held the opened knife against his neck.

Everything happened so fast. The dark look was millimeters away from his face again. The knife being pushed to his neck, gave its right effect. Gouenji swallowed with difficulty, and when Kidou raised his head by his chin with the blade, he obeyed, holding eye contact between his lashes. His body was heaten up by the pressure, his heart accelerating.

Kidou smiled evilly in his amusement. He found Gouenji exciting. He was not only smart, but rebellious too. Even if his previous sentence put Kidou close to rage out, he found the courage valuable. A moment passed and he wasn’t angry anymore, taking more and more interest as he thought about it. How would he and Gouenji Shuuya look like on the same side.

After a moment, he lifted the blade away, chuckling out as he watched his eyes.

Gouenji was still breathing heavily by the anger which invaded him. That asshole so close, purposely breaking his personal space only to retrieve a damn bracelet, was too much.

“Release me, you bastard!”

Kidou stopped for a moment in his surprise, starting to laugh.  
“Oh Inspector, I’ll do as you told immediately!”  
He continued to laugh quietly, placing the keys in his pocket.  
“Sorry, not your best day, Shuuya.”

Gouenji was a fighter. He never stood aside when someone was mocking him. None other than a little humiliation, anger and he couldn’t step on his tongue.  
“When I find you, I’ll lock you up for your entire life for good!” -He tugged on his hands forcefully, trying to get to him and choke him in this very minute.

“I suppose we both have to wait for that.” -Kidou stated, tilting his head at him with a fake sad expression.  
“I’m so sorry to leave you behind, but oh well, I have other matters to take care of.”

“Don’t you fucking dare!!” -Gouenji hissed.

“You want me to stay? How cute.” -Kidou smiled, stepping closer again, but not in his reach. In this state, Gouenji sure would attack him, even with one hand.  
“Maybe next time then.” -He winked, before disappearing in the hallway.

That fucker left. He heard the door open, then close back. Gouenji cursed himself for letting go of such an opportunity. How could Kidou trick him into cuffing his own hands?? He fucked up for real, and furthermore, he has to think about how to get released.

Kidou Yuuto appeared, retrieved, then left. That was all what Gouenji thought, but had no idea what he has gotten himself into by this night _yet_.


End file.
